GUERRA
Informações gerais A guerra é o principal motor do jogo. Assim, é importante saber tudo! Iniciar uma Guerra Para iniciar uma guerra, uma declaração de guerra tem de ser proposta e votada. Depois de aprovada, esta guerra só termina de 3 formas: acordo de paz, expiração (após 30 dias), ou depois de um dos países ser totalmente conquistado. O país que declara guerra, ganha iniciativa também. A iniciativa é de 24h sempre e, neste período, apenas o país que a tem poderá atacar o outro, a qualquer altura destas 24h. Só é possível atacar regiões que tenham fronteira entre os dois países. Se a iniciativa expirar, então ambos os países poderão atacar. Batalhas Directas e de Resistência Existem dois tipos de batalhas DIRECTAS Batalha directa entre dois países, aberta pelo Presidente ou Ministro da Defesa. Abrir um campo de batalha de guerra direto custa 10 de ouro. Em tal campo de batalha, a questão mais importante é que os Pactos de Proteção Mútua são ativos e as pessoas de todos os aliados do país podem lutar por seus respectivos parceiros, mesmo a distância e do território de outro país. As pessoas que podem participar dessas batalhas devem ter uma cidadania específica de status aliado e devem estar localizadas em território apropriado que pertença ao país aliado. É importante dizer que os Pactos de proteção mútua do país participam da batalha a partir do momento da sua ativação. Se, por exemplo, uma batalha começar em 10:00 hora do servidor e uma lei de Pacto de Proteção Mútua é votada e aceita às 13:00 hora do servidor, a aliança recentemente aceita NÃO está ativa na batalha específica. Todos os países têm o direito de ter apenas uma guerra direta ativa contra a outra, o que significa que, mesmo que um país deseje, não podem abrir mais de uma guerra direta contra seu inimigo. MAS, é muito importante dizer que, mesmo que haja uma guerra direta e ativa, isso não proíbe as guerras de resistência estarem em andamento. Uma das mais importantes regras de guerra é que - o vencedor da última batalha direta entre os dois lados ganha iniciativa, semelhante ao descrito acima. Depois que um dos lados vencer uma batalha de guerra direta, você pode atrasar seu ataque por 24 horas e ter 24 horas para decidir onde e quando iniciar a próxima greve. Mais uma vez, essa greve só pode ser lançada contra a região onde há fronteira direta e não há nenhuma batalha de qualquer tipo ativa. Se o país oponente tiver apenas uma região ajustada e, nesse período de 24 horas, uma batalha se destaca, a iniciativa não pode ser usada novamente para atacá-la e, possivelmente, o lado inimigo pode aproveitar e lançar um novo sucesso após o 24 O horário expirará. Batalha de Resistência As guerras de resistência são tipos de batalhas completamente diferentes - elas só podem aparecer em regiões históricas e podem ser lançadas somente contra um país estrangeiro que ocupa a região. Nas Guerras de Resistência, somente países membros dos respectivos lados podem participar. A única maneira de um jogador de um país terceiro se juntar a essa batalha é viajar para a região específica e optar por suportar um lado específico. Nenhum país terceiro pode participar "da distância" em tal tipo de guerra, mesmo que haja um acordo de pacto de proteção mútua ativo com qualquer um dos lados. Claro, qualquer país ou grupo de jogadores pode organizar uma viagem para esta região específica e lutar pelo lado que desejam. Isso não é proibido e pode ser uma das mais valiosas táticas para surpreender o inimigo e ser hostil com ele. Também é uma ótima maneira de mostrar seu apoio aos seus amigos e aliados. Ganhar uma Guerra da Resistência ainda não dá nenhuma iniciativa - a iniciativa é obtida apenas para ganhar uma batalha de guerra direta. O mais importante - a Guerra da Resistência pode ser iniciada por todos, mesmo que ele não seja membro de um dos dois países. O custo para isso é de 15 ouro. Bónus de Batalha 1. Inimigo Natural - Mais 10% de dano. 2. Sistema de defesa - diminui o dano inimigo quando ele está a atacar. Important aspects of every war ALLIES Sometimes it is much more important to be capable predict on what support from allies you can count, and even more important - on what support your enemy can count too. Strong allies who are ready to support your campaign or enemy one can pretty much change the course of any war in one way or another. Right prediction over this factor can win a war, or at least to make your country reconsider it before it is too late. But sometimes even the strongest ally can't provide good help - if he have plenty of troubles on his own head - so international diplomacy and global situation are of huge importance too. FINANCIAL POWER Wars are very expensive thing - noone can expect enemy to give for free his regions, resources and allow you dominate them easily. Every soldier needs to be well supplied in order to be effective - even the strongest soldier stand no chance if his "weaker" enemy meet him with better weapons. Food is also important supply, because it is needed to restore energy. Hospitals, Defence systems - this items can always make a lot in your favour and they don't come cheaply also.It can be also much more expensive facing them - especially defensive systems. Money can always hire some good fighters to participate in the battles - to your or to opponents side. ORGANIZATION Nothing is more strong than organized and well-instructed army. Hitting can do much bigger effect sometimes when it is in appropiate time. Quality always can prove much more important than quantity. PREPARATIONS Well prepaired for a war army and well prepaired for defence enemy can always be a huge pain and in many cases can lead to a failure not just in the end of the battle, but also in the outcome of the campaign itself. Enemies which have a lot of weapons, food or energy drinks hidden in their warehouses can always be unexpected and very bad surprise. Sometimes this hidden items can come out of your enemy allies warehouses too. And of course your army having some secret quantities ready for the war is never bad. Good preparations and good information about enemies warehouses can win every war. ESPIONAGE Knowing your enemy sometimes is most important step in defeating him, and vice versa - not knowing your enemy well can bring to failure even the most "easy" on first look targets. Having a close eye over your opponent development (and not only over your enemies) is very huge advantage. Real masters of war could always even have spies - in the army, government, political parties. Money and items under the table can provide information like non other. DIPLOMACY "There is no bigger victory than the victory achieved without weapons". Diplomacy can sometimes be a game changer itself. Achieve what you wish to by the power of your words - and save your weapons and energy for later or for some other achievement. Good commanders can win battles, good diplomats can win you wars.